


Diva Undressed

by JKFic



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 2000s, Alternate History, Fix-It, Gen, Kayfabe Compliant, Lingerie, One Shot, RPF, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKFic/pseuds/JKFic
Summary: Newly-arrived WWE Diva Dawn Marie looks to make a big statement at the "Divas Undressed" Competition.





	Diva Undressed

Dawn Marie was pacing around the dressing room at WWE New York. She had seen Jazz attack Trish Stratus during the opening round of the _Divas Undressed_ competition ("Tiny Teddy"), taking her out of consideration. Dawn had a suspicion that this was done to make it easier for Torrie Wilson to win without Trish having to lose. (Trish put someone over? As Mr. McMahon's theme song said, "No chance in Hell!") After the first round, Jerry Lawler's "King Cam" had shown her (Dawn) taking off her robe with her back to the camera showing that she was only wearing a thong. Then Rico had walked in and blocked the camera view so Dawn standing naked after taking off her thong and putting it on Rico's shoulder couldn't be seen. She'd done that once before, back in ECW before _Hardcore Heaven 99_ , she took off her panties and put them on Cyrus' shoulder, but she was otherwise dressed at the time. She said that she was so sure Tommy Dreamer wouldn't be able to piledrive her that she wouldn't wear panties at the PPV. She tried walking to the ring for Lance's match with Dreamer with no panties on but Lance stopped her and made her go back and put on her panties. Well, that was then, this is now. Dawn knew she needed to come up with something big, some way to guarantee victory, something that the other Divas in the competition (Torrie, Stacy Keibler, Terri Runnels, Nidia, Jackie Gayda and Linda Miles) would NEVER have the courage to do. She didn't know if any of the other Divas were thinking the same things and didn't ask. Dawn was still fairly new to WWE and knew she really needed to make a lasting impression, and the last thing she wanted to do was give away her strategy. Dawn had received a good reaction for the red bra and thong she wore for the second round, "Bra and Panties," but the third round, "Fantasy Free-For All," was the big one. She ran different ideas through her head based on the possibilities offered to her, but none of them were sufficient. That's when it hit.

Dawn, still in her red bra and thong outfit, passed a note to a production guy to give to the commentary team (Lawler, Michael Cole and Jonathan Coachman), and went back to her room to wait for her cue.

It was time. Dawn's music hit, and she started walking to the stage. The other Divas see her and are left speechless.

KING: What's Dawn Marie wearing this time?

COLE: That's just it, I'm not sure.

KING: You're not sure? What do you mean you're not sure?

COLE: It doesn't say. It just says, "Diva Undressed."

To the shock/delight of the audience, commentators and judges, Dawn Marie walked out onto the stage completely naked! That body, which had mostly been teased with thongs and skimpy outfits back in ECW, was now shown in its full glory. Dawn Marie had truly taken the title "Fantasy Free-For-All" to heart and to its absolute limit.

Nidia, who was supposed to follow Dawn in this round, simply gets dressed and walks out, knowing that there is nothing she could do to top Dawn Marie.

With King's head on the verge of exploding, Jonathan Coachman grabs the Golden Thong Award and presents it to Dawn Marie as the winner!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to reference Bluefly's "Always there when you have nothing to wear" ad campaign, but that started in 2007 and this event was in 2002. I thought about calling it "This Charming Woman", playing off The Smiths' "This Charming Man," and using the lyric "I would go out tonight but I haven't got a stitch to wear" as an epigram at the top, but I thought that might give away the ending.


End file.
